


Couldn't Be Happier

by razorbladecass



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: And Some Extra Fluff, Fluff, M/M, More Fluff, no it's not really that fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razorbladecass/pseuds/razorbladecass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...and Jack decided he couldn't be happier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Couldn't Be Happier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MariaMediaOverThere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaMediaOverThere/gifts).



> Slightly inspired by the newest chapter of "Sound-A-Like" by @MariaMediaOverThere (only bc picnics)
> 
> Enjoy!

The warm LA sun shone down upon the pair and Jack decided he couldn't be happier.

He looked off into the distance at the horizon. A beautiful display of colors were there; different shades of pinks and purples. He always preferred sunsets over rises.

The Irishman leaned back, placing his hands behind his body to hold him up. A small smile graced his face as a soft breeze blew, the smell of nature in the air.

Jack turned his head, looking over at his lover.  
His hands were laced behind his head as he lay on the soft blanket they had packed. His eyes were closed and the wind blew his bright red hair so gracefully, it could be in a movie. He sighed quietly and happily, his lips tugged up into a smile.  
He looked so peaceful.

Jack chuckled to himself.  
Having a picnic with Mark was the best thing he had ever done.

With a sigh, Jack reluctantly turned back to face the sun. The colors had morphed into light oranges, now. It was breathtakingly beautiful.  
Jack couldn't help but think how cliché it was that he found Mark even more beautiful.

Jack smiled and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and allowing the memory of the evening to settle into his mind.  
He hoped that he would never forget it.  
It was just all too perfect.

The warm LA sun began to dip down below the ground and Jack decided he couldn't be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Love you guys! Stay awesome!
> 
> Have a request? Send me an ask! razorbladecass.tumblr.com


End file.
